The Kaiba Corp World Championship
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Seto, Jaden and Yugi have spent a year organising a massive tournment to celebrate Jaden's freedom from the Shadow Realm, so who will win Lots of My Own Characters plus Most of the Originals . Contains Minor Language. DM, GX and 5DS Crossover. Sequal to: Duelling for Survival and Shadow's Survent.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome!

**Sequal to: Shadow's Servent and Duelling for Survival.**

**Yes, I'm Back! This is a tournament, but I have already chosen all the duellists, decks and matches, so you can just sit back and watch (Or read as the case may be). Most of the Chapters will be just a duel. But some will have some extra text, Mostly Family talks, like Serenity and Joey or Mokuba, Seto or Jaden.**

**Seto One Year After: Shadow's Servant**

**Chapter One: Welcome Jaden…. KAIBA!**

Jaden walked along the old corridor, his red cape billowing behind him his briefcase by his side, (**A/N: Red Version Of Seto's Cloak) ** the Students of Duel Academy rushing past him to their classes, his feet carried him without conscious thought. He found himself in front of the door and opened it without knocking, he saw Sheppard and Crowler waiting there,

"Ah, Mr Yuki, How Can we help?" Sheppard asked,

"I need to call in my favours" Jaden replied,

"Oh, and what do you need?" Crowler asked,

"The Spirit Keys" Jaden replied, looking at them calmly.

"Impossible" Crowler replied,

"Why do you need the keys?" Sheppard asked,

"Mr. Kaiba is holding a world Championship Tournament in a weeks' time, I know for a fact that I can control the cards, plus I need something to combat the Yugi Muto's Egyptian God Cards" Jaden replied.

"Hmm. Are you 100 percent sure you can control them?" Sheppard asked,

"Of course, with the deck I have designed, they will be under control" Jaden replied,

"Very well, but can you get us tickets, there all sold out" Crowler asked, and Jaden pulled two VIP Tickets from an inside pocket and handed them over,

Sheppard opened a Draw and withdrew the box and handed it over to Jaden who opened it, nodded and picked up his briefcase,

"I will see you in a week then" Jaden told the two of them as he left the office.

**(2 Hours till tournament starts, Kaiba Corp)**

Alexis stormed into the lift jamming her finger on the JK button, knowing Jaden he was working hard still or watching Ghostbusters for the millionth time. She saw the doors open into the lobby area that lead to Jaden's huge office, she walked in through the door and found that Jaden was asleep leaning on his desk. A Breifcase underneath his head.

"JADEN!" She shouted which caused him to awaken,

"Hey Lexis, whats going on?" Jaden asked tiredly,

"The Tournament, Mr All Star!" Alexi s told him smiling at the All Star part, in the tournament there were eight All Stars, or Super Pro's as Pegasus referred to them.

"It doesn't start for…." Jaden looked around for his clock.

"2 Hours?" Alexis asked,

Jaden's face dropped, "Ah. I Take it Dad's not too happy?"

"no he's not, Neither is your Uncle. He said your turning into your dad" Alexis smiled, Jaden grabbed the briefcases and followed Alexis out of the office. They climbed into the car Seto had sent and the driver drove off, heading to the large Kaiba dome.

**(90 Minutes Later)**

Crowler and Sheppard took their seats, right next to a large area where every seat had a name card on, on for each of the 128 Duellists taking part in this knockout tournament. They watched as they saw about a hundred Television Camera's being checked and double checked, they looked at their watches five minutes to go and a man had walked out onto the arena floor, he looked around nervously,

They heard the countdown and a theme kick in. **(A/N: If you want it, Message me and I'll link it up to you, Video is shown as well).** They watched the video in awe, Jaden, Yugi and some other duellist duelling many different people appeared, Before they saw the man in the centre of the field appear,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the Kaiba Corp World Championship, where over the next 10 days, we'll watch the best of the best duel for the title, King or Queen Of Games!" The man called, "But first we need to meet our duellists!"

A huge cheer erupted and a door opened,

"First, the two Best Duellists in the World, Seto Kaiba and the King Of Games himself, Yugi Muto!" The Announcer called, Seto and Yugi walked out, their duel disks on their arms, they both waved casually to the audience before they arrived in the center,

"Next Joey Wheeler and his Sister Serenity!"

The two of them walked out and smiled widly at the audience, they walked to the centre and stood next to Yugi and Seto.

"And now, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Ryo Bakura!"

The Three of them walked out all waving slightly, they soon joined the others in the centre.

"Now a treat for you all, Making their first appearance since Battle City, Marik Ishtar, Ishezu Ishtar and Odion Ishtar!"

The three Egyptians walked out smiling, they arrived to the Centre and smiled to Yugi and Seto who nodded,

"Maximillion Pegasus and Solomon Muto!"

They walked out and Pegasus blew kisses to the audience.

"Now Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hopkins and Duke Devlin!"

The group all walked out, Mokuba frowning and the others, smiling.

"Mako Tsunami, Bandit Keith, Rex Raptor And Weevil Underwood!"

The four Duellists walked out and looked around. They walked to the centre and Weevil and Rex sneered to the others,

"Now The Final group, The Cousin of the King, Atem Muto!" The announcer called, "And Zigfried Von Schroeder and his brother, Leon Von Schroeder!"

Atem, Zigfreid and Leon walked out and into the centre and Zigfried threw a rose into the audience.

"Now, The Next Group are all duellists who competed in tournaments held in the last year, so welcome them all!" the Announcer called as forty-nine duellist walked out all but one of whom were waving happily to the audience,

"Now for our next group, these are duellists who live life to the extreme!" The Announcer called

"First we have the Famous Team 5ds! Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hongan and Akiza Izinski!"

The four of them walked out smiling and waving,

"Now we have three of more Leo, Luna and Testu Trudge!"

The three of them walked out and they smiled and Leo and Luna jumped around waving.

"Now, in just four years, this group of duellists proved their worth as the best duellists any of the Kaiba Corp Academies have ever seen! The Masters of Duel Academy!"

"Alexis Rhodes and her brother Atticus!"

Alexis and Atticus walked out and they waved to everyone before joining the stars in the centre of the arena.

"Heads and Founders of the Evolution League, Syrus and his Brother Zane Truesdale!"

The two of them walked out to huge cheers and they smiled,

"Now Some Pro duellists you may recognise, Aster Pheonix, Jesse Anderson, Fujiwara Yusuke, Sartious and His Sister Sarina!"

The groups all walked out and waved slightly.

"Next comes Tyranno Hassleberry, Axel Brodie, Jim Crook and Bastion Masowa!"

They all walked out smiling slightly and waving.

"Finally Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Jasmine, Mindy, Dmitri and Blowski!"

The six of them walked out and they all waved, when they reached the centre, the Annoncer passed the Microphone to Seto Kaiba.

"Welcome everyone, now there is one more duellist yet to come!" Seto announced, "you all cherish his cards, now making his first public appearance, my son. Jaden Kaiba!"

Jaden walked out, wearing his Kaiba Corp. Uniform, he smiled slightly and his eye's were drawn to Crowler, who's Jaw had hit the floor and then collapsed in a dead faint.

He reached the Centre and stood next to Yugi and Seto,

"Now you've met them, there's only one thing to do!" Seto announced,

The audience and every duellist called at the same moment, "it time to Duel!"

The audience all cheered and Seto passed the microphone back to the announcer, the duellist all walked to the roped off area and took their allotted seats,

"Now, this tournament works with standard Kaiba Corp rules. But you have all been assigned to random groups, each day one group will duel and the last standing member will move onto the quarter finals, for a chance to take the title of King or Queen of Games!"

A round of clapping ensured,

"But in each group there is an all star duellists, these are duellist who are so skilled we knew we couldn't risk them facing each other in a single round so they have been given a group" The Annoncer called, "These are: Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Yusei Fudo, Atem Muto, Jaden Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Maximillion Pegasus and Jesse Anderson!"

The eight of them rose and waved to the audience, smiling or in Seto's case, looking scarily like his Blue eyes,

"So Tommorrow's duel group is….. Duel Group Two, All Star Seto Kaiba!"

A list of names appeared on the board, several of which were well known duellists, Seto Kaiba, Blair, Joey, Bandit Keith, Sarina, Ishezu and Trudge.

"So tomorrow, these duellists will face each other and one of them will move onto the Quarter finals!"

**Yeah that was a really short Chapter, but theres An Awful lot of duels coming.**


	2. Chapter 2: Joey Wheeler Vs Seto Kaiba

**Here we are with the first duel.**

**Return of Magic: Pay 500 life points to add one magic card from your grave to your hand.**

**Chapter Two: Seto Kaiba. Vs. Joey Wheeler.**

The next day, all the All stars and several other duellists were sitting waiting for the duels to begin, they had been dubbed, the Smart Duellists, by Seto. The Audience was full and they sat in silence,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the draw has just been made, the first duel of the new tournament is….. Seto Kaiba vs. Joey Wheeler!"

They saw Seto and Joey walk out of separate doors until they faced each other,

"Great so I'm facing rich boy in the first round" Joey joked, Seto just laughed and activating his duel disk,

Joey: 4000

Seto: 4000

"I'll go first!" Joey called, looking at his hand, "I summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode!"

Attack: 2000

"Then I'll play three cards face down and end there" Joey smiled,

"My turn then" Seto smiled, drawing a card, "I Play my White Paladin Ritual, so by sending a monster to the grave I can call forth my Paladin of White Dragon!"

Attack: 1900

"Now I activate his effect, so by sending him to the grave I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Attack: 3000

"He can't attack this turn though Kaiba!" Joey smiled,

"No" Seto agreed, "but by playing Monster reborn I can revive one who can!"

A second Blue eyes appeared,

Attack: 3000

"Now I attack your Panther Warrior with my Blue eyes!" Seto smiled, the dragon charged its attack and launched it.

"I play my Negate attack!" Joey called

"I Play two cards face down and end there" Seto finished

"I go then!" Joey called, looking at his hand, "I Sacrifice my Panther Warrior to summon Jinzo to the field!"

Attack: 2400

"Next I play a card face down and end" Joey replied,

"I'll go then" Seto drew a card and looked at it, his smile widened, "I Play my face down, Return of Magic!"

"So what does it do?" Joey asked,

"It allows me to take a magic card from my grave!" Seto replied,

Seto: 3500

"So I take back my Monster Reborn!" Seto called, "Next I play Rageki!"

Jinzo was destroyed, "Next I play my Monster Reborn to revive Jinzo!"

Jinzo reappeared on Seto's side,

"Next my Blue Eyes attack!" Seto called, Both Blue eyes charged their attacks and both attacks slammed into Joey,

Joey: 0

Joey cursed loudly and walked out, Seto and Jaden looked to the board where a picture of Joey had appeared, with a red cross through it.

"Kaiba-boy was always going to win that one" Pegasus smiled,

"Yeah, I doubt Dad'll have much trouble with any of these duellists now" Jaden smiled

"My sister will provide a decent Challenge for him" Marik smiled,

"Ishezu? Last time they duelled it was very close, but Seto Had Obelisk then" Yugi added,

"Should be interesting when they face each other" Yusei smiled.

**Short, Sweet and to the point. Kaiba 1. Joey -4000**


End file.
